Un adiós para Tonks
by Maijo
Summary: Oneshot. Remus sigue enamorado de Sirius. Tonks sigue tratando de conquistar a Remus, pese a que sabe que él no quiere ser conquistado. Toda la paciencia tiene un límite, incluso la de Lupin... Así me hubiese gustado que todo acabara entre ellos P


El té caliente que saltó en su pecho lo hizo levantarse de golpe. Otra vez había aparecido Nymphadora –sin invitación- a cenar.

- ¡Hola, Remus! Traje pastel de carne con patatas. Espero que te guste porque pasé toda la mañana cocinando para ti – Sonrió la chica de cabellos rosa chicle.

- No tenías que molestarte – Dijo el hombre fingiendo paciencia.

No era la primera vez que ocurría. Cada vez que comenzaba a sentir un poco de paz, aparecía Tonks con excusas tontas para hacerle compañía. Él trataba de disculparse, pero, la chica era tenaz, y suponía todo el esfuerzo y paciencia de Remus soportar su parloteo superficial, sin embargo, lo aguantaba porque en el fondo le admiraba la entrega de la chica para con él. Aunque él sabía que eso no era suficiente para amar a alguien y mucho menos para olvidar.

_A él_. Desde la muerte de Sirius, Remus se había retirado del mundo. Quería vivir su duelo solo, en silencio. Poder llorar todo lo que tenía que llorar hasta quedarse seco por dentro, para luego, quizás, retomar las cosas que ahora sentía sin real importancia. Remus necesitaba volver a sentir ganas de vivir, ganas de querer levantarse y seguir peleando por un mundo mágico mejor y seguro para aquellas personas que aún tenían posibilidad de ser felices. Necesitaba sentir su corazón más ligero, liberado del peso que la ausencia de Sirius Black le provocaba tan profunda y desgarradoramente.

Había días en los que hasta le costaba respirar. Sentía que el peso de su corazón era tan grande que sólo era comparable con el vacío de esa casa, con la nostalgia que le provocaban esas cuatro paredes, porque cada rincón de aquel lugar, era un baúl lleno de viejos recuerdos que llegaban a su memoria emotiva, y eran tantos y tan fuertes que lo sacudían en un grito sin sonido, porque ese grito venía de su alma, de un alma compungida y destrozada por la muerte de su único amor y hecha jirones luego de tantos años de transformaciones de luna llena.

- Sabes que no es ninguna molestia. Me encanta consentirte – Respondió radiante la chica, sin dejarse abatir por el escaso entusiasmo del hombre que amaba.

Tonks también había cambiado mucho desde aquel evento. Su cabello se había vuelto gris, andaba distraída y distante, aún más patosa que de costumbre. Cuando le hablaban era como monologar, pasó de ser la chica alegre y divertida que era, a un ente sombrío, un cuerpo sin alma y sin sombra que deambulaba por unos pasillos quizá demasiado vacíos y demasiado lúgubres para que una muchacha tan joven y bonita pudiera soportar. Para ser francos, era como si le costaba sonreír, como si no tuviera ánimo de nada. Como si un día de esos simplemente no se levantara más de la cama y se echara a morir.

Todos pensaban que se debía a que ella amaba a su tío, que estaba enamorada de él; pero en realidad lo que la metamorfomaga ocultaba era otro tipo de amor, uno mucho más profundo y más difícil de sobrellevar, pues el objeto de su afecto se oponía a ese amor que ya no podía contener. Remus, el licántropo que tantos suspiros le arrancaba, no la miraba con ojos iluminados por su sola presencia, sino que se habían vuelto tan grises como los de su tío y su cabello.

Cuando el resto de la orden descifró su verdadera tristeza, no dudaron –por el bien de ambos- alentarla en el en intento de conquistar al licántropo. La joven de pronto volvió a sonreír y su mirada se llenó de una luz que sólo la esperanza de sentirse amada puede dar.

Así que empezó a buscar a Remus, sin dejarse deprimir por sus evasivas, ni por su tristeza. En el fondo, la chica no perdía la ilusión de que algún día, lograría romper la coraza de Lupin y entraría en ese corazón tan ajado y maltrecho, y que ella, con todo el amor del mundo esperaba recomponer.

Así que lo visitaba cada vez que podía, lo mimaba como si de un niño travieso se tratara y se esforzaba cada vez más por aguantar el llanto cuando se veía, otra vez, rechazada por él. Pero todos los esfuerzos tienen un límite, porque por mucho amor que se tenga para entregar, no sirve de nada si no es requerido por la otra persona. Así que éste sería su último esfuerzo. La última carta que jugaría y si no funcionaba, pues no le quedaría más opción que hacerse a un lado y dejarlo solo con sus recuerdos. Si él no quería avanzar, allá él, por mucho que a ella le doliera verlo así, no podría hacer más.

Y continuó la conversación...

- Y te lo agradezco, Tonks, pero no te lo he pedido – Dijo tratando de ser amable.

El pelo de la chica perdió un poco de color. Sabía que ya la batalla estaba perdida. Quizá nunca tuvo chances reales en esa guerra. No se puede competir con un fantasma.

- Es que me da no sé qué verte tan solo, Remus – Dijo la chica acercándose a él. En un último intento de parecer fuerte.

- Ya hablamos de eso, Tonks. Me gusta estar solo. Necesito pensar. _En él._

- Entiendo… Es por él...

- ¿De qué hablas? – Quiso desentenderse Remus.

- De Sirius…

SILENCIO.

-¿Por qué no me hablas, Remus?

- Porque no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

Se acabaron las sutilezas. Quería a esa mujer fuera de Grimmauld Place, _ahora_. Si ella decía saber, entonces no había nada qué ocultar. Pero no, ella quería hablar. Otra vez.

- Yo sé… Que entre tú y él había algo – Dijo cabeza agacha.

_Nos __amábamos... Aún le amo..._

No lo podía creer… _¿Y si sabía para qué insistía en perseguirlo?_

- Yo… Yo te quiero, Remus. Y quiero estar contigo siempre…

_Por eso insistía... _

- Ya hemos hablado de ese tema, Tonks.

- No, tú lo haz zanjado, ¡Pero yo aún tengo cosas que decir!

- ¿Y qué me dirás? ¿Que no te importa mi condición? ¿Qué serás mi amante esposa?... ¿Qué, Tonks? ¿Qué cosa nueva me vas a decir? ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta vez será distinto?

- Yo podría amarte, Remus… ¿Es que no ves que me muero por ti? – Gritó la chica.

- ¡Dora! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Tus manos no son las suyas. Tu rostro no es el suyo. Tus besos jamás serán como los suyos. Tu cuerpo no es su cuerpo. ¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga? El punto no es que tú puedas amarme, es que _yo_ no puedo amarte.

- Pero ha pasado tanto tiempo – Protestó la chica - ¿Hasta cuándo guardarás ese luto, Remus?

- Toda la vida… - Tonks apartó la vista del licántropo.

- No puedes aferrarte a él toda la vida. Él está muerto. Y nada, ni nadie lo traerá de vuelta – Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sentía que le arrancaban el corazón y que se lo colaban. Ahora entendía cómo se sentía Remus con la luna llena: Deshecho. Como ella en ese momento. Queriendo morir. Que se la tragara la tierra y no saber más del mundo. Pero no, se sentía tan miserable, que hasta la tierra sería capaz de escupirla y rechazarla.

- Lo sé – Replicó Lupin mirándola a los ojos – Pero tú, también deberías saber una cosa: Ni tú… ni nadie, nunca… podrá reemplazarlo. Por mucho que lo intentes, jamás serás para mí lo que él fue.

- Eso dolió, Remus. Me ofendes...

- No. Tú me ofendes. Me ofendes cada vez que te me insinúas. Me ofendes cuando intentas besarme. Me ofendes cuando repites que debo seguir con mi vida como si nada hubiese pasado... Pero sobre todo me ofende, que tengas la poca dignidad, de venir a su propia casa a decirme en la cara y mirándome a los ojos, que le olvide. Sabiendo que es imposible. Que no quiero y _no puedo_ olvidarle. Me ofende que no le tengas respeto ni siquiera porque era parte de tu familia.

- Pero, Remus…

- Ándate- Dijo tratando de calmarse. Sabía cuánto daño sus palabras le causaban a la chica, pero no podía evitarlo. Trató por todos los medios de hacérselo entender, pero ella no quiso. Ella era obstinada. Ahora sólo debía terminar su discurso.

Era una pena. Tonks nunca le pareció una mala persona, sino todo lo contrario. Pudieron ser grandes amigos, pero ella se empeñó en pisotear sus recuerdos, emponzoñó la memoria de Sirius Black y eso es lo único que Remus considera imperdonable. Manchar a su único y verdadero amor.

- Remus…

- ¡Ándate! Ahora. 

La chica vaciló un poco antes de dar el paso, pero aprovechó que Remus cerró los ojos y se lanzó sobre él aprisionándolo en un beso. Tal vez ésta era la última vez que sentiría ese calor en sus labios. Pero no sintió calor. Sólo un hielo tan grande que le congeló el alma.

El ex merodeador quedó de piedra al sentir otra vez unos labios sobre los suyos, pero lamentablemente no tenían ni el calor ni la forma de los que él amaba. Con dificultad logró separarse de Tonks y trató de evitar su mirada.

- ¿Terminaste?... – No esperó respuesta- Ahora vete por favor… 

- Alguna vez te arrepentirás de esto, Remus Lupin. Te lo juro.

- Ya conoces el camino a la salida. No me obligues a sacarte a la fuerza.

- Yo creí que una vez muerto Sirius podrías mirarme con otros ojos. Por eso no me rendí, por eso insistí en acompañarte, por eso insistí en que estuviéramos juntos, aunque no funcionara lo nuestro, porque nunca perdí la esperanza de que alguna vez, pudieras ver en mis ojos todo el amor que siento por ti. Que alguna vez comprendieras que no me importa tu pasado si puedo ser parte de tu futuro. Que no me importa nada de nada, si estoy a tu lado… Pero ya ves que me equivoqué...

De pronto los ojos de la chica se llenaron de odio, producto del dolor que sentía. Hay veces en que nos sentimos tan dolidos que escupimos las atrocidades más grandes, porque creemos que de esa forma, lograremos aliviar la desesperación, pero no es así. Con eso, sólo conseguimos hacer más daño. Al resto y a nosotros mismos. Y lo que es peor, no nos aliviamos, y encima, nos sentimos peor.

- Espero que arda en el infierno... Y que lo sigas muy pronto.

- Si ese es el precio que debo pagar para volver a estar con él, entonces lo pagaré. Prefiero una temporada en el infierno a su lado, que una eternidad en el paraíso contigo… Lo siento, Tonks.

- No. La que lo siente aquí soy yo... Hasta nunca, Lupin...

Se dio la media vuelta y tan pronto como apareció, la chica se fue.

Esa fue la última vez que Remus Lupin vio a Nymphadora Tonks en Grimmauld Place.


End file.
